User talk:NightBird
Depression. Yes, well, I'm already in a depression, so don't worry about it. Anyway, it's Mattpatcummins@gmail.com. And... I don't really intend to move there, either. I supported a DC Fanon. Not a fanon where anyone could write anything they want. That is not freedom. It is chaos. - - Goodbye, my friend. I wish you luck. I don't actually listen to Gorillaz. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:37, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey, NightBird...I'm sorry you're going away, but, please, if you want to create a wiki, please, create a wiki of your own and make your own rules, NightBird...I don't know why you want to come here and attempt to force everyone to listen to your own views...I made this wiki, NightBird, and you can always make your own if you don't like it. Ralnon (talk) 19:51, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Well, then why did you leave the wiki, deleting your user page at least three times, then coming back and just continuing to edit again? Max and I are moving this wiki, soon, and Yina, Kogone and BloodyRoses have already contacted me, telling me they are in favor of moving the wiki after my explanations, and even Slider believes it will be 'very successful'. So far, you're really the only one not in favor of it; it is true that Watchamacalit may be somewhat upset, but I promise that we will address all issues over there; nothing's actually been finalized yet. Please, you can make your own wiki if you want, but, please, NightBird, you already said, multiple times, that you 'resigned'; please, NightBird, I appreciate the fact that you like my wiki, but I did create it, you know...maybe that counts as nothing in your eyes, but all I want is the best for the community, not just to suit your liking, no matter how much I respect you. Thank you, Ralnon (talk) 20:40, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Spotlight Hey NightBird -- Good work on getting things shaped up, and I'm sorry you felt you needed to resign as admin. I really can't approve a spotlight for a wiki that is in the middle of trying to get the users to leave and start a new wiki, however; that goes against the "stable" requirement. When things have calmed down, you or whoever decides to be the admin can ask again. -- Wendy (talk) 01:33, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Response How dare you, NightBird? Really, seriously, how dare you? You say everything I do here leads to bigger problems? Well, guess what? Watchamacalit himself admitted that he too freely gave out administration rights, and that he should have been more careful. Ask Watchamacalit, ask anyone, I never said that I was the owner of this wiki, only its creator, and please do not try to convince anyone falsely that I am. You're the one who has been trying to force everyone to follow you, to make them follow every single rule or policy you come up with. I have always have treated you with the utmost respect, and, to be honest, I thought I was a pretty decent administrator here, just to let you know. Max and I, and four others, have agreed with my choice; I spent hours contacting everyone and even posting an explanation on my user page. Please, NightBird, just stop it. I'm really, really offended by your message, and to be honest, please, I don't want to talk with you about this anymore, at all. Why would you say you resigned, then, and even delete your user page, then insist on coming back all of a sudden, just to prevent the community from moving this wiki? I mean, come on, I did create the wiki...go make your own, and maybe lots of people will like it. But, seriously, I'm growing a bit tired of having these endless arguments with you. Ralnon (talk) 17:00, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :I agree, NightBird. Haven't I always said you've done more than any of us here, from the very first day? Maybe I did give out some administration rights wrongly, but those users have left the wiki, or are now inactive, and, anyway, I removed those rights since, realizing my mistake. It's true that you have edited here much, my friend, but this wiki...it doesn't have anything to do with Teen Titans, like, at all. To me, it just doesn't make sense anymore to have a Teen Titans Fan Fiction Wiki. Would you rather I outright ban all content not related to Teen Titans, and remove the existing irrelevant articles? ::Like, for instance, I tried to leave Watchamacalit a message, but I couldn't...because the spam protection filter apparently detected the word Hentai and marked his talk page on the blacklist. I've tried to get the page unblocked for him, but even I don't seem to have that power. Is this the best community we can come up with, NightBird? Do you really think it would be best if people from Teen Titans Wiki come here, to this kind of wiki, with nearly nothing to do with their favorite cartoon? Maybe the fact I created this wiki basically counts for nothing at all...but, in truth, I'm just trying to improve this wiki. Why else do you think I want to move to Max's wiki, NightBird? I'm trying to do the same thing you've been trying to do...am I that bad of an administrator here? Is that so wrong? Ralnon (talk) 17:46, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Artical It's been deleted, it won't be a problem now. Max117D 23:29, July 11, 2010 (UTC) I changed my mind, I'm staying here, it didn't went well as I thought it would. Max117D 23:35, July 11, 2010 (UTC) no idea Max117D 23:39, July 11, 2010 (UTC) so you're saying that you might come over to MFF if I decide to put it back up? Max117D 00:06, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Vox (Discussion) Thanks for your post on the Vox Discussion Page! Good to know it turned out alright! Will94 talk 21:27, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Featured Article Any ideas of adding to the article? Max117D 02:06, July 20, 2010 (UTC) MFF I think I should restart Miscellnous Fan Fiction Wiki again, I'm not sure what to do now. Max117D 01:10, July 22, 2010 (UTC) ::NightBird, hey. Um, don't get offended or anything...but you wouldn't happen to possibly know anything about the high-scale vandal attacks and threats on the MFF wiki recently, would you? Whomever this vandal is, he seems to hate me and Max's wiki a lot, and apparently wants me to be banned and the wiki to be shut down. If you possibly have any idea who this person is, please, tell them not to do this, ever again. Thank you. Ralnon (talk) 01:42, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh, and your friend, Watchamacalit, after plagarizing several articles from other users here and using them as his own original work on the wiki he created, banned me for 1 year without comment after I tried to ask him to please remove the content. Maybe you're finding all this funny, NightBird, but I don't know what Watchamacalit hates me so much for. I'm growing tired of his actions, but I don't know what to do about him anymore. Ralnon (talk) 04:18, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Wiki It's up. Max117D 23:04, July 23, 2010 (UTC) I'm look at the wiki now, But I also respect Watcha ever since I came to this wiki. Max117D 23:16, July 23, 2010 (UTC) NightBird, I have reported Watchamacalit to Wikia staff for his actions, and they have taken appropriate action. You may of course go join him on this wiki and leave mine at once if you are so inclined; I cannot because of my year-long ban when I tried to ask him about his actions. Perhaps once I held respect for Watchamacalit, as can be seen through the many chances I gave him and our past friendship here, but no longer. You and Max may be grateful for his making you both sysops, and that is understandable, but keep in mind that if I'' had not made him an administrator and a bureaucrat after unbanning him the first time, thinking that he would make a great asset, neither of you would have ever been administrators. I'm sorry, NightBird; maybe you and he are still close friends, but I cannot permit him to violate the community like this again. With rules, you have to set limits, and though I have pushed these limits as far as I can in the past, I can go no further. Ralnon (talk) 05:44, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hey There Random, but hello!Will94 talk 01:51, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey NightBird, I think you will find ''this interesting. Another rant filled with curses and flaming against me from Watchamacalit...I think if this continues, I will have to request a global block. I know you have lots of respect for him for some reason, and maybe someone like you can just ignore something like this, but I am deeply sickened by his childish actions and behavior. Ralnon (talk) 06:02, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :I can't remove someone's bureaucrat abilities, and the user in question himself asked this of me to delete his articles (he has left this wiki for many months; I do not know why you ask this now), much like PsykoReaper himself. NightBird, one might ask for what exact reason you chose to continually delete and restore your own user page and talk page; did you not insist, numerous times, that you were going permanently, then immediately returning afterwards? You know, PsykoReaper himself retains his bureaucrat powers (Watchamacalit's was only removed by the Wikia staff's assistance), and you seemed not to find it a great issue. NightBird, from what you have said to me, you seem displeased with this wiki, and, to tell the truth, I am very tired of arguing with you over such petty matters. If that is so, remember, I was the one who created this wiki in the first place, that if I had not created this wiki, there would be no wiki for any of the dozens of users here to have ever come to, and that you are free to create your own wiki at any time. Ralnon (talk) 03:38, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ::NightBird, if I sounded harsh, I am sorry, but remember, once, there existed great mutual respect and even possibly something like friendship between us. I do not completely understand why you are now so upset at me. It is quite clear for many reasons, such as the MFF Wikia, you are now displeased with me, but if you wish, and if you think it is better for our wiki, I ask that all that has happened between us be forgotten, so that we may lead the community into a promising future ahead. Ralnon (talk) 13:56, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Hello I'm just announcing that I've left, I don't really plan to stick around. Mr. Uchiha [[User_talk:Kogone Uchiha|---------->]] 23:55, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Farewell Nightbird and good luck here. I'm sorry that I'm leaving, like so many others. I really hope that you get the Spotlight you want. Mr. Uchiha [[User_talk:Kogone Uchiha|---------->]] 00:05, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Hello Well, I personally found it somewhat unnecessary, as well as irrelevant. Both users no longer even edit on this wiki, so I thought that it would kind of be a waste of my time and theirs to drag Wikia staff over just to do this; despite their flaws, neither user, at least, plagiarized, to the best of my knowledge. NightBird, even I, who created this wiki, lack the ability to remove their bureaucrat abilities, but, as you can clearly see from past logs, I have done all I can to remove their administration rights shortly after both have left. If you can tell me what bothers you so much about this, I will try my best to help you and address the issue. NightBird, I would personally suggest, as neither user has anything to do with the wiki, that we should just leave the issue be for now (in fact, from , it seems that neither has even logged in to Wikia for months); if we really put forth this issue, we might have to go further, such as removing the bureaucrat rights of users like Yina as well, and I personally just think it might be best for the community if we just move on to other more pressing matters, such as publicizing this wiki further, instead of focusing ourselves on users whom most likely will never show up here ever again, for such an action, however admirable, may actually only further diminish our already dwindling community, if one can still call it that. Ralnon (talk) 01:19, July 29, 2010 (UTC) RP Yes, I would like to. Are you asking? [[User:Will94|'Will94']]|[[The Blue Spirit|'The Blue Spirit']] talk 21:37, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Great. I will think of a plot and setting. I will be back in 30 minutes, and post it then. See you later![[User:Will94|'Will94']]|[[The Blue Spirit|'The Blue Spirit']] talk 21:46, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Any ideas for a plot or setting? I really like the whole OtherWorld Project ''and maybe we could explore that? I am thinking of using my character ''The Blue Spirit. The link for his page is in my signature.[[User:Will94|'Will94']]|[[The Blue Spirit|'The Blue Spirit']] talk 22:42, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Great! I love it! This could result in a really interesting fight between Arrowette, Knightmare and the Blue Spirit! Now what would Knightmare like to steal? Because it could really tie in with my story arc for Season 2, when the Blue Spirit is stealing various technologies for the Genetic Eon Cannon.[[User:Will94|'Will94']]|[[The Blue Spirit|'The Blue Spirit']] talk 23:02, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Haha! Excellent! I think it would take place during episode 206: The Hunt, cause I always thought of taking that episode out because it doesn't have much to it except for Arrowette and Vox searching for the Blue Spirit. So here is how I think the RP should go; *The Blue Spirit breaks into a factory/somewhere with technology *As he makes his escape a wall is blown apart and the Blue spirit thinks its the titans, but out of the dust walks Knightmare *The two fight, and TBS knocks him down for a second, allowing him to get away whilst KM fires shots at him, barely missing *TBS gets onto the roof of the building and starts roof-jumping, as the titans stop him in his tracks *A hole is blasted in the roof and KM climbs out. TBS runs off with KM following him, titans are shocked *There is a big chase through the city roofs, and somehow they come to a dead end *TBS and KM start to fight, then Titans Australia join the fight. *KM gets the tech and escapes the fight, TBS drops smokes pellets and he too escapes *Titans return to the tower and Vox and Arrowette begin to try to find out who TBS is What do you think so far? *After finding nothing about TBS, Vox and Arrowette try to find out about KM, they fail at this too *KM decides to infiltrate and attack the Titan Tower as distraction as his client escape with the Tech, hoping TBS will also come thinking the TT have now the Tech *Vox and Arrowette are elsewhere trying to find more clues about TBS but they find KM´s client escaping, TBS appears to get the tech *Vox and Arrowette have a cross fire fight between TBS, the client´s security guards, and themselves *KM faces Impulse, Argent and Aero *KM hurts Aero badly and rushes out of the Tower after receiving the new of his client being in cross fire *KM escapes and arrives where TBS and the other Titans are fighting *Argent proposes Impulse to leave their competition for Aero behind and avenge him This is great! Just want to change the last line *So while KM escapes, Argent and Impulse tend to Aero's wounds, deciding someone should stay with him, and they argue over this. Risk says he will stay with Aero because he can't get close to either TBS or KM, and so the girls make a truce. *KM's "henchmen"(if that is what they are) continue fighting Arrow and Vox. Arrow can dodge most of the oncoming fire, bbut Vox is stuck behind some form of cover. *TBS ends up hiding from the bullets near Arrow, and the two decide to fight together to take down the henchmen, who now have the tech and are about to escape. *Arrowette gives cover fire with her arrows while TBS runs to the henchmen, throwing his knives which pin the henchmen's clothes against walls and render them unable to move. *KM makes his way to the fight with Impulse and Argent following. Now we have a problem, if Impulse is a speedster, this means it shouldn't be too hard for her to catch KM and take him down, so KM needs some kind of vehicle to get away in, and then Impulse and Argent following in either the Riskmobile or Impulse running along side Argent flying, or argent on the Arrowcycle (arrowette's motor bike) [[User:Will94|'Will94']]|[[The Blue Spirit|'The Blue Spirit']] talk 00:02, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Problem is, Titans Australia Tower is on Shark Island, an island in the middle of Sydney Harbour, so he has to get there in the first place. This is annoying. Well he could always have just hijacked a boat to get over, uses the boat to get back to the mainland, and then runs through shops, malls, disguising himself as a normal citizen. Anyway, continuing. *Argent and Impulse start looking for KM, but cannot find him due to his normal clothes. *The rooftop fight continues, and Vox attempts to call Argent and Impulse for assistance, but the signal is blocked by KM's aura powers, who then uses the signal to lock on to the rooftop fight's position. *Impulse and Argent think they spotted KM, but by the time they get to where he was, he has hidden himself in the croud. *Vox manages to contact Risk, then he learns of Aero's injuries, and that KM escaped. Vox presumes he is on his way to the fight. *KM manages to get to the fight, and Argent and Impulse arrive just after him. So it is now Vox, Argent, Impulse VS. Knightmare. And also Arrowette, The Blue Spirit VS. Knightmare's henchmen. *KM takes down the 3 titans he is fighting, whilst flirting with Argent, and Arrowette and TBS take out all the henchmen. TBS gets the tech, and as KM looks over, TBS jumps off the building and swings to the building across, which is sepparated by the width of the main road. Arrowette persues, using her grappling hook arrows. KM also makes it to the other side, using some sort of tech (you decide) *The three titans left behind deem the distance too far to get across themselves and make a decision to go go down to the streets and attempt to follow TBS, KM and Arrow from the ground. What do you think of this? [[User:Will94|'Will94']]|[[The Blue Spirit|'The Blue Spirit']] talk 00:25, July 31, 2010 (UTC)